


Untamable Heart

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Comfort, Dinosaurs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstood characters, Parenthood, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: The Indominus Rex had a parent, someone who loved her and took care of her. After she was deemed too violent and dangerous for human interaction, she was torn apart from him. Years later, she sees an opportunity for freedom and takes it. Her first priority was finding her adoptive father. [Rewrite of Crimson Eyes]
Relationships: Blue & Owen Grady, Indominus Rex & Original Character, Owen Grady & Velociraptor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Year: 2009**

"What color do you think they'll be?"

The young female scientist, a blonde with long wavy hair and faded blue eyes, groaned and shook her head when her colleague asked a question for the umpteenth time since they entered the incubation room. "The color doesn't matter. Even if the specimen are colors we do not like, we are still required to raise them,"

"Of course I'd still love my kid," The other scientist in the room, a young male scientist with jet black hair and pale grey eyes, said. "I'm just curious as to what our children will look like. I'm so excited that the two of us were chosen to be parents to the first ever hybrid dinosaurs to be ever be created,"

"Alistair, we're not a couple," The woman told him sharply. "We're just co-parenting the Indominus Rexes,"

"Of course we're not a couple, Alaina," Alistair rolled his eyes at her seriousness. "I'm not interested in you. I already have a crush. I'm just trying to make smalltalk,"

"We are at work right now," Alaina reminded. "We are here because we are paid to do our jobs, which is to look after the assets. We are not here to chitchat,"

 _'Workaholic,'_ Alistair walked over to the dinosaur egg incubator. "All we're doing is standing around. It's not like _talking_ will affect the success rate of hatching or the time it takes to hatch,"

" _Don't_ touch the eggs," Alaina hissed. "They're fragile. If you damage them, your brother wouldn't be able to bail you out. You would be spending the rest of your life in prison,"

"Chillax Alaina," Alistair said. "I just want a closer look at the eggs,"

There were two large eggs in the incubator. These two eggs were unique and had their own entire incubation room, away from the rest of the dinosaur eggs the lab made. Soon...soon the two life forms within the eggs will emerge, breaking free from the calcium carbonate crystal confinements.

A crack appeared on one of the eggs, startling Alistair and causing him to stumble back. "It wasn't me!"

A crack appeared on the other egg. "They're hatching," Alaina whispered and walked over to the egg she was assigned to. "Get up, Alistair. You need to be the first person it sees in order for it to imprint on you,"

"Not _it_ ," Alistair corrected. "I was told that they're both females," He stood up and focused solely on his own egg. He was impatient and excited. He wanted to help the baby dino break free, but knew that he should let the dinosaur at least try. He crouched down slightly so that the eggs were at eye-level. He needed to make sure there were no complications during the hatching process.

More cracks appeared, although these ones were much smaller and more situated around a specific spot on the egg. A tiny, clawed hand with four digits broke free. The warm air of the incubation room felt different on the scales than the slimy insides of the egg. The tiny hand moved around, curling and uncurling, before tearing off a chunk of the shell right above the hole it had emerged from.

A single, crimson eye stared out from the whole in the eggshell and right at Alistair.

Alistair froze and words were stuck in his throat. He finally managed to speak, "Hey there little buddy, why don't you finish up breaking out of your egg? Then I can get you cleaned up,"

The eye slowly blinked. The clawed hand then resumed to continue breaking the shell. The baby dinosaur's other hand expanded the hole in the opposite direction, enlarging the hole until the eggshell was split into two large pieces. She shifted her body around into a sitting position and the smaller, top piece of eggshell rested on her head like a mini hat.

"Aww, how cute," Alistair removed the eggshell piece and carefully and tenderly picked up the newly hatched dinosaur. "Hi there, little princess. My name's Alistair and I'm gonna be your new daddy,"

The Indominus Rex let out a tiny squeak and tilted her head. She didn't understand what was going on. All she understood was that her entire world had expanded greatly.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Alistair moved over to the cleaning station. He took a soft, damp washcloth and delicately wiped the pale grey scales.

The newborn's first reaction to the washcloth was to snap her jaws at the weird cloth. The dampness made it _cold_. She did not like this not-warm feeling.

"It's alright," Alistair tried to soothe her. "I'm just wiping all that slime from the egg off of you,"

She didn't immediately calm down but after a few more soft dabs and wipes from the washcloth, she understood that it wasn't a threat and allowed Alistair to finish cleaning her. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful. Once Alistair was done with the wet washcloth, he dried her up with a warm towel.

"Alaina, do you have a name picked out?" Alistair asked his coworker when she also came over to the cleaning station. _'Alaina's being too cold to her kid. Her actions feel so robotic and lack affection. Why was she even picked to raise the other Indominus Rex? Children need love,'_

"She doesn't need a name," Alaina claimed. "She's Indominus Rex 02. Yours is Indominus Rex 01,"

Alistair frowned at her words. "Those aren't names. They're codes used to identify which one is which. Come on, Alaina, give her an actual name," He cuddled his daughter to his chest. "I'm naming mine Regina, nicknamed Reggie for short. Right now she's my little princess, but she'll grow up to be a beautiful queen,"

"Naming is unnecessary,"

"Naming her won't kill anyone," Alistair pointed out. "And saying Indominus Rex 02 is a mouthful, don't you think?"

 _'How annoying,'_ Alaina sighed. "Regis,"

"Uh, that means king?" Alistair said. "Your kid's a girl," _'And that's literally just the male version of my daughter's name. Way to be uncreative,'_

"She's an Indominus Rex, an Untamable _King,_ " Alaina stated. "Regis is perfectly fine,"

Alistair sighed. _'At least she gave her a name. I don't want to be to seem like a jerk by forcing her to change the name or choosing a name for her,'_

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of the rewrite of** _**Crimson Eyes,** _ **now titled** _**Untamable Heart.** _ **I was thinking of changing Reggie's name to something else, like "Cuore" and being nicknamed "Cu" or "Ore" since cuore is Italian for heart, but decided to keep the name Regina instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Year: 2009**

Feeding time was chaotic. Reggie and Regis were not Alistair and Alaina tried to feed them tiny pieces of meat, the girls would snap at their fingers. Alaina would coldly scold Regis and not offer the food again until she had settled down. Alistair took a more gentler approach with Reggie and kindly asked her to not bite him. When she realized Alistair was not going to steal her food, she became less aggressive, but still cautious.

"I don't eat raw meat so you don't have to worry about me," Alistair petted the pale scales as his daughter ate. "I'll make sure you never go hungry and you always have a warm place to sleep,"

Reggie scarfed down the raw meat quickly and was stuffed, which was expected since her stomach was still small at her current age. She licked her lips and nuzzled against Alistair's hand, enjoying the warmth he emitted.

 _'She seems much calmer,'_ Alistair smiled, only for that smile to disappear when he glanced over to Regis who was still not really getting along with Alaina. _'Poor Regis. I want to step in, but I can't. I have no authority over Regis and I can't force Alaina to do things my way. My job is to take care of my own daughter, Regina. I pity Regis, maybe Alaina will warm up with due time,'_

XXX

After feeding time, it was time to take a nap. Alistair crawled into his sleeping bag that he had brought with him and nestled Reggie beside him. At first Reggie panicked and began to assault the sleeping bag, but a couple calming pets from her father allowed her to relax and fall asleep.

Alaina settled Regis onto a soft cushioned dog bed with a nest of other soft materials around her to keep her warm. She then turned her attention to her paperwork and began to write a report about the successful hatchings. _'I don't understand why Alistair decided to sleep beside his asset. She would be fine sleeping on her own. It's not like he'll be able to always sleep by her side,'_

Regis felt warm, but she still desired more warmth. She looked over to Alistair and Reggie, all bundled up together. Regis shook the soft materials off of her and jumped off of the dog bed. She ran towards Alistair and Reggie and snuggled up on the other side of the male scientist.

"Regis?" Alistair petted the darker grey Indominus Rex hatchling. "Hello, I'm Alistair,"

Regis chirped happily and enjoyed the pets. He chirped in protest when Alaina lifted her out of the sleeping bag and placed her back onto the cushion. She didn't want to be on the bed. She wanted to be in that warm sleeping bag with that other dinosaur that looked like her and that man who was very warm. But Alaina wasn't having it and wouldn't let her go over to them again.

XXX

The next few weeks were spent mostly just feeding and sleeping, with sometimes bathing in between if the Indominus Rexes got too dirty during mealtime. When they were able to stay awake for longer periods of time, Alistair began to bring in some dog toys for heavy chewers. When Alistair first left the room, Reggie would whine and beg for him to stay. She didn't want the nice human, her father, to leave her behind. Alistair reassured her that he was coming back and she reluctantly allowed him to leave.

They'd play a couple rounds of tug of war, although Alistair was slightly worried about controlling his strength. He was worried about being too rough, but Reggie's strength grew with her size. Alistair also brought treats and dog intelligence tests. For treats, he'd use pieces of beef jerky, hamburgers, chopped up vegetables, and chopped up fruits.

Reggie loved the sweet and hot flavored beef jerky. The spice made the meat even tastier. She didn't really like hamburgers and actually preferred raw meat over it. Her favorite vegetable was sweet potatoes. She'd munch on them raw or as sweet potato jerky. Her favorite fruit was apples. They were very juicy and crunchy.

Of course, Alistair was advised not to feed her too many treats, especially the sweet potatoes and apples. The Indominus Rexes were designed to be mainly carnivorous and treats should be given in moderation, as with treats for any animal like a pet dog.

On the other hand...Alaina's treatment towards Regis was the complete opposite. She didn't play with her and only trained her. She had immediately begun training lessons, starting off with the basic commands such as sit and stay. Rather than the variety of treats that Alistair offered Reggie, Alaina used only chunks of raw meat as positive reinforcement.

Unlike Reggie's reaction when Alistair left the room, Regis did not care about Alaina's leave. In fact, she was relieved and actually happy when Alaina left. She'd sneak over to Alistair who would sneak her pets and a few treats. When both humans were gone, she would happily play with Reggie. But the happy illusion would soon break once Alaina returned.

* * *

**Unlike in** _**Crimson Eyes,** _ **in this remake I showed more scenes showing how different Reggie and Regis were raised.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Year: 2010**

It had been an entire year since the two Indominus Rex sisters had hatched from their eggs. Both siblings had grown over the year and the hybrid dinosaur duo were now both the size of a large dog. Rather than the typical beef or goat meat, Alistair brought a whole chicken just for his daughter. He also brought a large assortment of treats for her to celebrate her hatchday.

Alistair handed a wrapped gift to Reggie who gingerly tore the wrapping off to reveal an alligator stuffed animal. It was made from stronger material than a child's toy and when Reggie squeezed it, the toy let out a high pitch squeak. She was startled and immediately dropped it, growling at the suspicious object.

"Hahaha," Alistair chuckled at her behavior. "Reggie, my little princess, this is a toy. It's a squeaky toy," He picked it up and gave it a few squeezes to create the sound again. "See? It's harmless,"

Reggie cautiously took the squeaky toy and gave it a slow, gently squeeze causing a drawn out squeak to be emitted. She understood it was as harmless as her daddy had said and began to squeak it some more. She let out a happy trill.

An irritated bark caused her to stop. Regis glared at her sister with jealousy.

"Did you _have_ to get her a squeaky toy?" Alaina asked, annoyed by the sound. "It's rather noisy,"

"Sorry, sorry," Alistair apologized. _'I also bought one for Regis. I plan on giving it to her when Alaina isn't around and hide it amongst Regis' toys when she is here,'_ "Aren't you going to give Regis a break and celebrate her hatchday?"

"I don't want her to become complacent," Alaina said. "She needs to keep up with her training,"

"I'm not saying to _not_ train her," Alistair rephrased his wording. "I'm just asking if you're gonna do anything special for her today? Like I even made a cake for my daughter. It's a sweet potato and apple cake,"

"Why do you do such unnecessary things?" Alaina inquired. "She's not even your actual daughter,"

Alistair's smile disappeared and he was glaring _daggers_ at Alaina. "Regina Rei _is_ my daughter,"

Alaina flinched slightly from the intimidating aura, but didn't back down. "She's just an asset you're in charge of raising. She's not even human, so how can you call her your daughter?"

"Because I adopted her," Alistair claimed. "What else is there to say? I'm her father. She's my daughter,"

Reggie let out a low growl directed at Alaina. She didn't like how this woman was upsetting her daddy.

"Regina, calm down," Alistair gently told his daughter and patted her snout in reassurance.

Regis was confused and frustrated. She didn't understand why Alaina wasn't warm towards her. She didn't understand why she didn't get any pets or yummy treats like Reggie. She obeyed all of her commands and always completed her training sessions successfully. She was quiet and didn't make an excessive noise like Reggie did.

So why was Reggie the only one out of the two of them who was happy!? Why did Reggie get the loving pets and praise!? Why did Reggie get the yummy treats!? Why did Reggie get a whole chicken!? Why did Reggie get a cake!? Why did Reggie get toys!? Why did Reggie get to play while she was stuck training!? Why was Reggie loved and she wasn't!?

Regis turned her anger towards Alaina. _She_ was the seemingly alpha of the pack who was in charge. She was the one who Alistair didn't dare to speak out against. If Regis got rid of Alaina, then Alistair would be able to show more affection towards her! Regis could be happy too! She could have a daddy just like Regina!

Alistair saw Regis preparing to attack and managed to push Alaina out of the way, only to end up getting injured instead. He screamed as the claw cut across his left eye and fell to the floor. He held his hand to his eye and could feel a lot of the metallic crimson.

Regis didn't understand why Alistair had pushed Alaina out of the way! She had to get rid of Alaina so she could be happy! She had to get rid of Alaina so she could become part of Alistair and Reggie's family! Alaina was the only obstacle in her way! Had...had it all been a lie? Did Alistair never truly care for her? Was that the reason why he stopped her from killing Alaina?

Regis felt betrayed and began to attack Alistair, this time intentionally aiming for him. Her claws tore into him, fueled by her rage.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Alistair cried out as he did his best to protect his face, resulting in his arms being scratched instead.

"Regis, down!" Alaina ordered.

But Regis didn't hear her. Well, if she did hear her, then she purposely ignored her.

"Regis, I said down!" Alain repeated only to end up with the same result. _'Why is she ignoring my orders!? She always obeyed them! I've been training her for an entire year!'_

Reggie let out a fierce roar and tackled her sister off of her father. As the two Indominus Rexes engaged in combat, Alaina dragged Alistair out of the room, locking the door behind her. Several other lab workers came to her aid and helped bring Alistair to the medbay.

Reggie and Regis bit and clawed at each other, the scarlet blood contrasting the white scales. Regina managed to use her tail to knock Regis off her feet. Her instincts told her to go for the throat and she obliged.

A loud crunch filled the room and her mouth became coated with blood. Something inside her told her to _tear_ at the flesh. The taste of fresh meat and blood made her hungry and she started chewing. She licked her lips with satisfaction at the taste and continued to eat her sister. No, she no longer considered Regis to be her sister the moment Regis attacked her daddy. Now, she was just a corpse, food meant to be consumed.

* * *

**I plan on updating every other Sunday, but I don't have too many chapters prewritten and I'm working on over ten fanfictions at the same time.**


End file.
